Tu cuerpo es una tierra de maravillas
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Songfic inspirado por la canción Your Body is a Wonderland de John Mayer. Junjou Romantica no me pertenece sino a Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para canalizar mi pervertida imaginación.


¡Hola a todos!

Este es un songfic que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción _**Your Body is a Wonderland ** _de John Mayer. También porque tenía muchísimo tiempo sin escribir algo que involucrara a mis amados egoístas en una situación en su ambiente original (no me juzguen, amo el abanico de posibilidades que dan los AU's); así que aquí está.

* * *

**_Tu Cuerpo es una Tierra de Maravillas_**

_And if you want love, we'll make it..._

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_And take all your big plans, and break them..._

_This is bound to be a while..._

Puedo ser un poco monotemático, pero nunca me canso de decirlo... Hiro siempre es demasiado lindo.

Creo que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que tuve una tarde libre. A veces me pregunto si me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, si te hago tanta falta cuando pasan días sin que podamos vernos, y si pudieras verlo, en el fondo tengo miedo. Miedo de que demasiado tiempo separados haga que te separes de mí, por eso decidí irreversiblemente aprovechar cada segundo contigo, porque tampoco puedo claudicar en lo que decidí para mí, ser esa persona que además de amar, puedas admirar.

Y allí estás, leyendo ese libro en el sofá, con el sol de la tarde iluminando las ondas de tus cabellos en una imagen que haría que cualquier pintor renacentista muriera de envidia y frustración al no poder reproducir en todo su esplendor. Y aquí estoy yo, viéndote desde un lado, agradeciendo a la vida y al destino que me regalaran esta vista tan maravillosa.

Apoyo mi mentón en una de mis manos para poder observarte mejor, para poder disfrutar del contraste de tu piel blanca como la luna con el café de tus ojos y el castaño de tus cabellos que creo fue inspirado en las hojas en otoño, y río para mí, porque si pudieras leer lo que está pasando por mi mente en este instante te avergonzarías hasta más no poder y dirías que soy demasiado cursi para ser alguien que ya tiene 27 años.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntas al escucharme reír y no puedo más que contestarte la verdad.

— Solo pensaba en lo lindo que es mi Hiro— respondo con absoluta inocencia y en cuestión de segundos el rojo se apodera de tus pómulos. El rojo de la tarde detrás de la ventana, con el calor del sol de primavera en tu rostro, ese rostro al que no me puedo resistir.

— ¿Pero qué cosas estás pensando, idiota?— las manos te tiemblan mientras te regañas mentalmente para volver a concentrarte en lo que sea que estés leyendo, lo sé por ese ligero gesto en tu entrecejo y que el rojo de tus mejillas en vez de desaparecer se va acentuando, repartiéndose por toda tu cara... que adorable— deja de mirarme, es incómodo... pervertido.

Vuelvo a reír y me levanto del sofá, caminando hacia donde estás. El ver tu expresión hace que solo me den más ganas de tocarte, de sentir ese calor de primavera en las manos, en tener esos ojos de otoño fijos en los míos proyectando esa luz que reflejan. Tenemos esta tarde y este lugar para los dos solos ¿Qué más podemos necesitar?

Lo único que me hace falta es descubrirme al descubrirte...

—Nowaki ¡¿Qué ha..?!—

Tus preguntas son calladas por mis labios en los tuyos, en esa sensación tan dulce que las palabras no me alcanzan para describir; con mis manos en tu piel de porcelana y tu lengua de chicle enredándose en la mía. Sé que no eres de quienes dicen abiertamente lo que piensan, tus acciones y la forma en la que poco a poco dejas de resistirte hablan más claro que las palabras. Pero daría lo que me pidieran porque fueras más honesto al pedir lo que quieras de mí.

¿Quieres amor? Hagámoslo.

Te abrazo de los hombros invitándote a levantarte y a seguirme. A nadar en este mar de sábanas que visten la cama donde tantas veces hemos sido el uno del otro, la única que nos ha visto como realmente somos. Así que si tienes planes, rómpelos... porque esto tomará un rato.

Y embebido en la ambrosía de tus labios al combinarse con los míos despertando ese calor tan violento y al mismo tiempo tan sublime dentro de mí, comienzo a dejarme llevar por el instinto que me dice que la ropa ya no hace falta en esta fiesta para dos. Abriendo cada botón de tu camisa me doy cuenta que no puedo poner oposición a estas ganas de tocar tu piel, a esta necesidad de palpar cada centímetro de tu delirante anatomía y que tu cuerpo es una tierra de maravillas que deseo sentir entre las manos.

Hay algo en la forma en que las ondas de tu cabello caen sobre tu rostro con tanta gracia, como si, sin ningún esfuerzo, se acomodaran a la forma de tu cara, para siempre dejarme ver tus ojos. Y amo con locura la forma en la que perezosamente te arrastras hacia la almohada, dejándome ser testigo de la perfección de tu cuerpo, y en este momento, queriéndolo o no me dices a donde ir, guiándome hacia la cama con pasos tímidos que poco a poco van tomando la seguridad de quien desea tomar lo que le pertenece...

Porque sabes que te pertenezco ¿verdad?

Te juro que nunca dejaré que tu cabeza llegue a la cama sin mi mano tras ella.

Conquistando una vez más cada espacio que tantas veces ha sido mío, comienzo el camino en descenso por cada milla de tu piel de porcelana, inundando mis sentidos con el aroma de tu piel, con el calor que despides cuando suspiras, con el sabor de tu sudor y el sonido de tu voz clamando mi nombre una y otra vez, haciéndome desearte más.

Y a veces me frustras, porque sé que eres mío... pero eres tan hermoso que duele.

Tus piernas se amarran posesivas a mis caderas y tus manos se abrazan a mi espalda al compás de cada envite de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo en una danza que está a punto de volverme loco. En medio de la fricción, del calor apremiante que se exterioriza en tus jadeos combinándose con el mío; descubro que en efecto, estoy en el paraíso, que tú eres mi más preciada maravilla... La que nunca me dejará dormir sin ti abrazado a mí.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? sírvanse a dejarme un review con su opinión si así lo desean...

Besos con labial rojo.


End file.
